1999
All Yu-Gi-Oh!-related events for 1999. January * 20 - Release date for Yu-Gi-Oh! Bandai Sealdass. * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Perfect Master BOOK Volume 2, the second game guide for Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, is published in Japan. February * 4''' - The OCG is first introduced with the release of Vol.1.s-manga.net Master Guide preview This set introduces the rarities Common, Rare, Super Rare, and Ultra Rare, and the card types Normal Monster, Normal Spell, Equip Spell, and Normal Trap. Monster attributes introduced are DARK, LIGHT, EARTH, WATER, and WIND, and monster types introduced are Aqua, Beast, Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Dragon, Fairy, Fiend, Insect, Plant, Rock, Spellcaster, Thunder, Warrior, Winged Beast, and Zombie. * '''21 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters National Tournament and its attendance and prize cards are released in Japan. March * 1''' - OCG release date for Booster 1.ygo-card.de Info - Booster 1 (German) * '''6 - Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie premieres in Japan. * 6''' - Starter Box: Theatrical Release coinciding with the release of Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie in Japan. * '''18 - Starter Box and a promotional card, Celtic Guardian (SR) for those who pre-ordered. * 27: OCG release date for Vol.2. April * 29 - Duel Monsters II tournament and a meeting experience promotional card, Aqua Madoor (UScR) May * 5''' - Release date for the Official Guide Starter Book and its promotional card, "Flame Swordsman" (UScR) * '''25 - OCG release date for Booster 2.ygo-card.de Info - Booster 2 (German) * 27 - OCG release date for Vol.3. June * 1''' - Limited Edition: Yugi Pack, Limited Edition: Kaiba Pack, and Limited Edition: Joey Pack are released in Japan. * '''21 - V Jump August 1999 Special Present July * 1''' - Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Duelist Legend in Tokyo Dome invitation cards are released in Japan. * '''5 - OCG release date for Booster 3.ygo-card.de Info - Booster 3 (German) * 8''' - ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories promotional cards ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Game Guide 1 promotional card - Right Arm of the Forbidden One (UR) * '''22 - OCG release date for Vol.4. August * 10 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Game Guide 2 promotional card - Left Arm of the Forbidden One (UR) * 20 - The Valuable Book 1 and its promotional cards are released in Japan. * 26 - OCG release date for Booster 4.ygo-card.de Info - Booster 4 (German) * 26 - Premium Pack is released in Japan. * 26 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Duelist Legend in Tokyo Dome and its attendance, participation, and prize cards are released in Japan. September * 23 - OCG release date for Vol.5. October * 17 - OCG release date for Booster 5.ygo-card.de Info - Booster 5 (German) November * 18 - OCG release date for Vol.6. December * 1''' - OCG release date for Booster 6.ygo-card.de Info - Booster 6 (German) * '''7 - The first Yu-Gi-Oh! Weekly Shōnen Jump promotion card - Dark Magician (UR) is released in Japan. * 9''' - Yu-Gi-Oh! True Duel Monsters: Sealed Memories promotional cards is released in Japan. * '''14 - Official Guide for Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories (Japanese) - Black Magic Ritual (UR) * 16 - EX Starter Box * 20 - Jump Festa 2000 promotional cards is released in Japan. * 20 - Premium Pack 2 is released in Japan. References Category:Timeline